This invention relates to new and useful improvements in flea repelling means for dogs.
Flea collars have heretofore been provided for the purpose of repelling fleas on dogs. These collars appear to be successful in keeping the fleas off the dog's back and head but have not been successful in keeping the fleas entirely off the dog. With the use of a flea collar, the fleas merely migrate to other portions of the dog and particularly to those portions where the dog has difficulty in scratching or biting.